A Reversal of Feathers
by ClosetCynicist
Summary: What happens if you leave an angel soaking too long in time-travelling water? Find out more in this story where Dark Pit is creepy, Palutena is funny, and Viridi sort of just exists out of obligation. Some swearing, but it's a kid's game, so not so much:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I found out that apparently, people put 'disclaimers' at the front of their stories. I, personally, don't see the point, since I obviously don't own any of the plot or other stuff, but I guess this counts anyways. Also, I won't ever do this again, so this disclaimer-esque piece shall serve for all and any future things.**

Dark Pit only wanted one thing, and that was to save his light counterpart's wings. Not out of any gratitude or something so trivial as that, but more as a means to safeguard his fragile existence. The Pits (yes, I know what that means) were tied together by... _something_. Basically, if something were to happen to either of the literal mirror images, their counterpart would suffer the same fate.

Of course, Dark Pit _definitely_ didn't care about anything happening to Pit. In fact, if he could, he would readily destroy the annoying little brat who refused to STOP CALLING HIM PITTOO. His motivations were purely selfish only. Completely, totally, definitely selfish.

_I'm thinking too much about Pit. Must've infected me with his airhead disease or something._

Regardless of how he felt, Dark Pit still recognised the sheer and utter importance of his task, not only for the sake of the world, but far more importantly, for his own survival.

"Pittoo, you're approaching the Rewind Spring. Prepare for landing and the inevitable boss battle that's probably going to come up," Palutena called from her ambiguous and supposedly torn-to-pieces temple in some ill-defined location. Dark Pit wondered briefly if the creators bothered at all with any semblance of reasoning when doing that chapter.

Anyways, he picked up the pace, drawing further on Pandora's powers to speed up his flight. Suddenly entering into visible range, the Rewind Spring appeared in it's full glory. A small island, floating in the middle of space, with a single stream of water flowing down towards the abyss. A stream of water that originated from the fabled pool, the hallowed waters that could reverse the very effects of time itself.

The moment he touched down, Pit was sky-beamed onto the island.

"Why couldn't you just beam me here?" Dark Pit asked.

"Well then there wouldn't have been a flying stage, dear." _Trust Palutena to explain nothing at all... What the hell is a flying stage? She probably just wanted me to fly there myself._

Shaking his head, he moved over to the still body of Pit. The angel boy looked in even worse shape than before. His charred wings were showing signs of infection, the burnt stalks a slight hue of necrotic green. His skin was moonlight pale, the tiny rise and fall of his chest barely noticeable, just hinting that he could cling onto life for little longer.

Dark Pit picked his reflection up gently, surprised at how light the angel boy was. Despite his perilous state, he had to admit, that when Pit wasn't talking incessantly, the boy did look... well, _angelic_.

_Such a shame that he has to wake up again. Maybe I could tweak his personality a little during the Rewind..._

"Pittoo, I can read your thoughts," Viridi chided from her equally vaguely located temple. "The Rewind process is very delicate. You can't just go around using it to alter other people's personalities." _Blah blah blah, nag nag nag. She even _sounds _annoying._

"Anyways, this _annoying_ goddess would like to remind you that you should only leave Pit in the water long enough for his wings to recover. Any longer than that, and... well, things will happen. Bad things."

Dark Pit grunted an acknowledgement, and lay Pit just lying off the Pool's edge, his damaged wings submerged in the magical water. He watched as the slow process of Rewinding the damage began, the necrosis retreating back off, as pure white feathers began to sprout from the wing stubs. At the tips, new bone and skin began to form, starting to build back the tissue that was lost in his desperate attempt to rescue "Pittoo". As the colour drained back little by little into Pit's face, Dark Pit noticed, for the first time, that Pit did actually carry some of the grace angels were famed for. The way his brown hair flowed around in the water, his angled face perfect for the determination that he displayed so often, Pit looked more like an angel now than he ever had before.

Of course, Pandora chose that moment to make her grand boss battle appearance. The ball of blue fire flared out from Dark Pit's wings, dipping into the rewind spring to restore her lost powers. She laughed maniacally. Yes, manically, like a stereotyped evil villain. "Ha, you foolish servant. You may have tried to betray me once, but eventually you served your purpose anyways. Now I am whole again, I will destroy both you _and_ Pit Stain. Ahahaha."

"Oh no! It's a stereotypical evil villain who refuses to die and keeps coming back for no good reason other than to provide boss battles. Quick Dark Pit, vanquish her!" Palutena gasped an entire sentence in what seemed to be both a genuinely horrified exclamation and an impressive feat of breath control.

Dark Pit wasted no time in comprehending Palutena's gasped sentence, and fused his to blades to form the Darkness bow. Breathe. Hold. Draw. Release. A fraction of a second later, Pandora found herself with a large hole formed by the power of a charged-forward-dash-shot. "WHAT! But HOW? I should have taken more hits than this. Where did all my HP go?" Pandora screamed at the sudden realisation that her appearance would be a very truncated one.

Palutena popped in to the deliver the killing blow. "Well Pandora, you forget that this isn't the same world. Here the story is decided by a different being, someone we can never hope to match for the Great One is too almighty and amazing (**A/N: Self-praise. Heheheh**). Anyways, point is that you don't get all that much time in this one. So, toodles."

Pandora cursed the existence of alternative plotlines, and with a very satisfying *thwunk* vanished back into nothingness.

Dark Pit stared a little forlornly at the spot Pandora occupied just seconds before. He knew that without the evil goddess' powers, he couldn't fly any more than Pit could. Speaking of which...

"Um. Dark Pit. You might want to check on Pit..." Viridi announced nervously.

He dashed over to where Pit lay still sleeping half in the Spring. "You see what happens when you soak too long in _this_ bath..."

_Oh buttcrap_.

Dark Pit hastily pulled the even lighter Pit out of the Spring's time turning waters. The moment his small wings broke the crystal surface, he blinked rapidly, as if just waking up from a long nap.

10 year old Pit smiled sheepishly at his darker, taller, _older_ reflection. "Hi. Why are you holding me?"

**Eheheh. So what happens with little Pit? Stay tuned to find out :P**

**Oh, and the fourth wall breaks are intentional, in keeping with the style of the game. Unfortunately, that's the only the thing that will remain faithful to the original for the most part. Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two goddesses and a malicious reflection brought to life gathered round the smaller but just as bubbly angel boy.

"Palutena, who are those two guys beside you?"

"Pit. Be nice," she chided.

"Oh nice to meet you. I'm Pit. And I'm an angel." He beamed at his last statement, fluttering his tiny wings as if proud of their very existence.

Too bad you won't even be able to fly... Fuck I'm mean.

"Pittoo don't swear in your thoughts. We're 'G' rated remember," Palutena scolded.

Viridi begged to differ. "I think it's more like 'T' rated."

Since when was there a 'T'...

"Pit, they already know who you are," Palutena said, interrupting his flow of thought.

"How? Can he read my mind? That's sooo cool!" Pit exclaimed.

Dark Pit decided, against his better sense, to begin the introductions. "Pit. I'm Dark Pit. The nature gal over there is Viridi. Now that we've settled the intros, let's begin the undoubtedly long and arduous possibly multi chapter long journey to get angel boy back to his slightly more developed state, shall we?"

"Ooh. Ooh. I wanna help angel boy too!" Pit responded as mind numbingly stupid as ever. It took significant portions of Dark Pit's unrivaled self control skill level to resist the urge to punch both the boy and his own face.

"Oh aren't you as cute as ever Pit..." Palutena gave her signature strained smile of Pit-dealing-with. She pulled the two other beings away from the small angel boy who stared innocently from his kneeling position on the floor.

"I can't believe that he was even stupider back then than when I knew him. Goddess, it's like the boy has stunted brain development or something. How did you put up with him for 16 years, Palutena?" Viridi expressed the exasperation on all their minds.

"It wasn't easy..."

"Well anyways we need to get him back to normal to continue on our quest to defeat Hades."

"Ahh. About that..." Oh crap she gave an 'ahh about that'. "Pit's current... condition... seems to be a result of soaking in the Rewind Spring too long. And that means he hasn't just deaged, but he literally went back in time."

The full magnitude of the situation suddenly weighed down on me. "Which means that if we let him age back, the whole world will be destroyed in a black hole created by a spacetime rift!" I gazed awestruck at the boy who, currently trying to pick his nose without anyone seeing, would bring about the destruction of our planet.

Viridi rolled her eyes, "No you doofus. It just means that turning him back to normal won't be easy. Where did you even get the whole spacetime thing anyways. That shouldn't happen until 190- mmph. Mmph!" Palutena very sweetly held the nature goddess in a headlock, whispering something nicely into her ear about 'future' and 'relativity'.

"Anyways Pittoo-" He flinched at the name "- we're going to be sending you on a long and arduous journey that will probably span several chapters and guarantee at least 2 major boss battles-" Fuck "- to recover the Root of Origin. Only with this magical tuber that can restore anything to its rightful state can we-"

"Oh is Pittoo going to get a magical potato?" Pit popped into the conversation. Why does he call me Pittoo even now? Probably because the name's so good that it transcends the boundaries of time itself or some other bullshit. Must be Palutena's work.

"Yes I am. And stop calling me Pittoo," Dark Pit retorted.

"Can I come pleeeease." The way he dragged out his 'please' was, admittedly, kinda endearing. But also annoying. Mostly annoying.

"No."

"Of course. Pittoo would be glad to have you along." Palutena suddenly seized control of Dark Pit's body, and forcibly nodded his head.

"If you leave him here with me, I'll go crazy. I raised the boy for 16 years, I think I deserve a break. Viridi might well kill him in his sleep, so I think it's about time you shoulder some of the burden." Palutena telepathically sent the message. Dark Pit was furious at being so easily manipulated, but Palutena was a goddess, so he didn't have all that much choice. And Pit can't be that hard to take care of, right?

Wrong. Just 2 hours spent with Pit packing weapons and food for the journey and he just WOULDN'T SHUT UP. Like he went on and on about completely random things, like "Oh, that door is so blue." And he wouldn't stop calling him Pittoo, no matter how many times Dark Pit reminded the angel boy of his real name. And he just kept talking. It was like he could talk about anything, and everything caught his 2 second attention span like it was a legendary treasure. Moreover, he even had to bring the hyperactive kid to SkyMart to get a toga that didn't seem to slip off every time he tried to take a step. And goddess, was he hard to manage.

Pit managed to, in just 20 minutes, get lost 3 times, break 2 bottles, and annoy the crap out of a certain Raven haired angel. "PIT WILL JUST SHUT UP AND STAND BESIDE ME!" He yelled at the boy who was in the midst of trying to squish a package of chicken meat. The effect was almost immediate. Pit's blue eyes brimmed up with tears, and the boy quietly walked over to his guardian's side, barely holding in sobs.

Oh crap. Now I made him cry. Great job, me. Now go get him an ice cream or something. Preferably one off the floor.

Dark Pit sighed, and unable to find any convenient floor-ice cream, grabbed a Magnus bar from one of the shelves, handing it to the crying angel. Pit perked up the moment he saw the ice cream bar in Pittoo's hand, grabbing it and hungrily ripping off the packaging.

Pit smiled up at his reflection, bits of chocolate and vanilla staining his lips.

Oh. That's... interesting. He looks... no, not idiotic... cute, I guess.

Dark Pit turned away from the little boy who seemed to exude gratitude just from being given a cheap processed confectionary. He wondered why his cheeks seemed to burn a little, a strange sensation that he'd never felt before. It vaguely occurred to him that Pit might be causing some form of allergic reaction in his body.

I knew being around him can't be good for my health.

**A/N: Pit, you cute little sap, you. *Squeals*. I bet you weren't expecting that last part. Hah, surprising me strikes again. What is the "Root of Origin" really? *Hint hint***

**Reviews are lovely as always! Also, I think I'll make it a habit to reference things in my stories. And there was Transformers ref in the previous chapter, just FYI (Megatron is infamous for returning multiple times to life in the movie franchise, despite most people dissing him as really cliched and overall a shit villain.) Tah!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Pit, Pittoo, the Root of Origin is located in the deepest dungeon vault of the Sea Temple, locked by an unbreakable door which you guys need the key to. The key to this lock is located in the Ozone Pillars, a sort of cloud temple thing in the sky."

"You mean we get to walk on clouds?" Pit gasped, wide eyed.

Palutena had gathered the two Pits into the royal briefing room for their pre mission "pep talk". Basically, she just wanted to highlight how much danger they would be in and how unwilling she would be to offer any form of help whatsoever.

"No, Pit. You'll be flying there. The key floats in this magical bubble thing at the centre of the Pillars."

Incredibly enough, Pit didn't seem all that excited to fly for once. He timidly asked, "Um. Can I sit out of this one?"

Palutena sighed, "Pit, I know that you're afraid of heights, but you promised Pittoo that you wouldn't be difficult, and staying here would be a problem, isn't that right Pittoo?"

Palutena forcibly nodded Dark Pit's head.

_First of all. Whoa. Didn't expect Mr Flys-alot here to be afraid of heights. And secondly, WHY DIDNT YOU FUCKING LET HIM STAY!_

After regaining full control of his nervous system, Dark Pit decided to enlighten himself as to just how much shit he'd have to fight through to get the stupid key and potato.

"So who do we have to kill?"

"When you put it like that dear, you make us sound like mass murderers you know."

"S' exactly what we are," he deadpanned.

Palutena flinched a little. "Moving on… You really won't encounter any enemies at all at the Sea Temple, since it's under Poseidon's control. As for the Ozone Pillars, that might be a little tougher. It's said that an ancient and powerful dragon guards the Pillars, and no one has ever returned alive from a journey there. Of course, when you think about the fact that there's only actually been one person to ever make the journey, and he just died of a heart attack leaving his house, that statistic does start to matter less-"

"Just tell us about the dragon." Dark Pit interrupted.

"Yeah." He turned to see Pit staring at the goddess with a look of mock impatience. Somehow, Pit seemed to be able to maintain both adorable cuteness and unending idiocy at the same time. It simultaneously made Dark Pit want to squish the fluffy angel and crush his puny brain into a pulpy, bloody mess.

"Yes yes. The dragon. All I know about it is based on a single legend. It states that 'the dragon only awakens in times of great peril, when a battle between the Earth and the sea reaches an epic sca'- oh… We might be in for some copyright infringement here..." She looked a little worried reading off the tiny scroll, which seemed to depict a faded drawing of 3 beasts fighting each other.

"Anyways, the dragon should be asleep, so you'll probably just have to face a couple of wind spirits. Yup. That about sums it up."

Dark Pit felt as if the fact that a super powerful dragon had suddenly been pushed into obscurity so quickly was rather strange, but he had learned never to question Palutena when she went on about strange words like "copyright" and "Avril Lavigne".

She hastily moved on to check the two Angel's equipment, "to make sure you're ready for anything." After whistling disapprovingly at Pit's decision to bring a PrayStation Holdable (she couldn't bear to actually take it away from the little squib), Palutena gave the go ahead for chapter 22.5.

"Right, squib, let's make this quick." Dark Pit began the mandatory and somewhat pointless run up to the flight exit. The smaller angel burst forth with surprising agility, considering his slightly stunted legs, and they burst forth into the bright expanse of Angel World's sky. Barely seconds later, the first wave of Dark enemies arrived to thwart the two angels' progress.

"Hello there, Pitty. Fancy seeing you here so early. I must welcome an Angel of the Skyworld early musn't I," the evil voice of Hades echoed through the clouds.

"Hades! I knew you were part of this. Well me and Pittoo are gonna TAKE YOU DOWN!" Even in his more innocent years, it seemed the white angel retained an acute disdain for the God of the Underworld. His Darker counterpart was slightly taken aback by the amount of loathing he detected in admittedly still cute Pit. Something like _that_ should not have come out of a face like _this_.

Even so, something far more important was bugging him.

"Hey Hades," Dark Pit yelled to shake the God out of his gloating session, "We haven't actually started the next chapter yet you know."

"Wait what? But this is the flying stage isn't it?" The God seemed genuinely confused.

"I'm not sure what exactly _this_ is, but all I know is that Palutena calls it an alternative timeline."

Hades inhaled sharply, cursing the higher powers for allowing such ridiculous pieces to be created using "my own great name", and complaining about how freedom of expression had gone too far. Both angels were completely baffled by his sudden change of attitude, and instead focussed on the battle at hand to avoid excessive brain damage brought about by thinking about these things too much (Palutena told them that somethings just weren't meant to be questioned).

To their amazement, Hades actually called off the Dark forces after ending his rant. "I'm going to wait for my proper chapter debut, thank you very much. Now flap off Pitty boys, I have more pressing business to attend to than your little side quest. And I don't know what you did to your clone, Ptooey, but get him back to normal please. He's been giving me this evil stare for the past five minutes and I really can't stand it coming from that kind of face."

Dark Pit turned to look at the younger Angel, who hastily began whistling a cheerful death metal tune. _Obvious sign of embarrassment is obvious… Still cute though…_

He mentally cursed himself for succumbing to the adorableness of a 10 year old, hotheaded, slightly idiotic angel kid. _I mean, who wouldn't?_

Without the dark army repelling them, the journey to the Ozone Pillars passed by quickly, and soon, the great Pillars came into view.

Neither of them could hold in their gasps at the sight of the grandest construct in all of Skyworld. Soaring thousands of metres above them, massive towers of condensed cloud surrounded the inner temple, almost like a gigantic gate of pure white wool. The temple itself was of Greek design, an all-marble affair resting on a platform solid cloud. The polished marble pillars at the front seemed to shimmer in the reflected brightness from the surrounding field of white, making the temple glow with an almost divine radiance. Dark Pit couldn't understand why anyone would forget about the Cloud Temple in all its majesty. People should be flocking to the place in the millions if it looks like this.

"People are afraid of the dragon legend," Palutena informed, reading his thoughts. "There aren't many who realise that the dragon remains asleep most of the time. Or that it doesn't actually live in the Temple. Apparently it makes its home far above."

"How do you even know all this?"

"I have my sources," she answered with her famous ambiguity.

Sighing, the angels made their way towards the temple, where all sorts of unknown terrors would _probably_ befall them. Probably...

**Look! It's finally here! Chapter 3! Woah! I really took a long time for this... Dammit, the will to write just wasn't there. Also, I'm working on something else^^. As usual, the reference is pretty obvious in this one. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

It occurred to Dark Pit immediately upon entry that they were not alone in the great halls. He could distinctly hear the tap of feet on the polished floors scurrying away from the intruding angels. He held his fingers to his lips and gestured for Pit to tread quietly. Their "friend" appeared to be heading further into the Temple, possibly where they needed to be heading as well.

Dark Pit attempted to notify their goddess about the unexpected company, but it seemed that the message was unable to reach her. _Strange... She never mentioned anything about a mental block being placed in here_.

"Pit, can you try to notify Palutena that my connection with her has been severed?"

In an incredible feat of concentration and mental effort, Pit puffed up his cheeks, held his breath and focussed every last bit of his will on sending the telepathic message back to the Goddess of Light. Thirty seconds of intense willing later, Pit inhaled sharply and looked at his dark counterpart sheepishly, "I can't get to her, Pittoo. It's like there's a wall around my brain or something."

Dark Pit was slightly annoyed that the angel who was closer to Light still wouldn't be able to reach beyond a simple telepathy block, _even_ if he was a rather mentally challenged one. "Okay. Look, Pit, for just the next hour or so, until we find the key, can please just do me a favor?"

The smaller angel nodded vigorously, eager to please his dearest Pittoo. Indeed, Pit suspected that his super-cool-black-feathered-technically-not-really-older clone wasn't very pleased with his performance so far.

"Pit. Just one thing. Alright? Please, please, please, just shut the **** up." Dark Pit couldn't help but let the vulgarity loose. He continued walking a few more steps, acute angel senses picking up that the idiot trailing behind was desperately waiting to open his mouth-hole again.

"Wait. Pittoo. Um, before we walk any further, um, can I ask you something? Please?" Pit switched his adorable-eyes-mode on, and quickly incapacitated Dark Pit's ability to refuse. "Um, what's a ****?"

The dark angel was stunned by the foul utterance from his otherwise untainted companion. He immediately regretted cursing in the presence of the other's impressionably stupid ears. If Palutena caught wind of this, she might well make do on her promise to serve fried angel wings with a side of pasta ("Marinated, of course, in the blood of anyone stupid enough to become my enemy," she had added cheerfully).

"Pittoo, are you OK? You still haven't told me the meaning of-"

"WAIT," the dark angel interrupted, "just, try not to say it too often. It's sort of like a... bad word."

Attracted by the very tantalising opportunity to learn about something not G-rated, Pit quickly begged his reflection for more information about this forbidden word. "OH. Is it like _really_ bad? Like does it summon a boss monster? Or is it like a spell or something? I mean, I'd really like to learn magic y'know."

"Um, Pit, if I tell you what it means, can you keep this a secret from Palutena? And don't use the word in front of her. Promise?"

The curious angel nodded eagerly in response.

Dark Pit leaned in close, and so softly that Pit could just only make out the words, explained to him the world's most oft used profanity.

The white angel blushed an impossible shade of red. It looked as if he had stuffed his face full of tomatoes, enough to fill an entire truck of pure embarrassing fruity-ness (something Dark Pit had actually seen before, when Pit ate 23 tomatoes at once to restore his HP). "Pi-Pittoo, that's really d-dirty." His first exposure to the Dark Pit definition of the swear word left him a prime example of a *blush* emoji.

Eager to actually make some progress towards their target, Dark Pit huffed, "Fine. Now that I've told you, can we get on with the mission?" Still reeling from his discovery of a whole new world of dark and unsavoury secrets, Pit just nodded along and followed behind the other angel.

Meanwhile, in a distant part of the Sky Temple, the third trespasser began laying the foundations for her exquisite trap. One designed solely for the purpose of capturing two pesky little angels.

"Their communications with the goddess have been blocked, sir."

"Good. I presume the net has been strung then?"

"Preparations were completed 23 seconds ago. Shall I proceed with phase two, sir?"

"You may begin. And please, remember what's at stake here my dear _Phosphora_. You wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would you?" The lightning goddess shuddered at the sheer coldness of her master's voice. She knew that in order to exact her revenge, working for the monster would be necessary, as much as she despised him. It would only be a matter of time, she told herself, before all of those who had wronged her fall. Then, only then would they finally understand the pain, and power, of the Goddess of Lightning, Phosphora...

"Pittoo, are we there yet?" For the ninth time, Pit asked the road trip's most dreaded question of all. Dark Pit had long ago decided to not entertain any questions that didn't concern the absolute survival of the pair of angels (although it seemed to be an increasingly attractive offer to just let Pit trigger some trap and leave him with some peace). Both of them had quickly given up on the stealth option after Pit accidentally knocked down an entire row of VERY LOUD AND CLANKY iron suits, and his somewhat aggravated companion launched into an incensed tirade peppered with new and stunning expletives that baffled the innocent angel boy's ears.

"Pittoooooooooo, are we theeeerrreeeee yet?"

"I swear to Palutena, if you ask me that question ONE MORE TIME, I will make sure you _never_ open your mouth again." Dark Pit's threat was apparently lost on the other angel, because Pit showed absolutley no sign of understanding the menace in his words, and proceeded to further question the other about various colourful _emphasis_ words.

Mood soured by his inhumanly idiotic partner, Dark Pit trudged along the great halls, hoping to Palutena that they were actually getting closer to the key hidden within...

Perhaps it was Pit's annoying questioning that shattered his usually impeccable focus, but somehow or other, Dark Pit woke up to find himself hanging upside down, strung from a metal hook affixed to the ceiling, his hands and wings bound by a rope tied around his midriff. He strained against the bindings for a few moments, but after a futile effort to break out from his bonds, he ceased struggling, and began to think up of a plan to escape from his captors. At least he could finally have some peace and quiet...

"Oh Pittoo your awake! That's great! Now let's get outta here."

The voice that he dreaded most once again rang out in all its stupid glory from some point just beyond the edge of his vision. Well, at least he wouldn't have to explain to Palutena why he returned to Skyworld with one less angel.

"Um Pittoo, I think Phosphora's trying to kill us. Yeah, cuz' I'm hanging over a really big vat of green-bubbly acid, and I don't think she caught us just to chat. It would be nice if you rescued me now, don't you think? I do like living Pittoo, it's one of my specialities."

The dark angel was shocked to discover that Phosphora was the mastermind behind their capture, considering that she hadn't really been that big of an enemy in their previous encounters. Also, apparently she had a thing for Pit, so...

"Finally, both of you are awake," the smooth voice of the lightning goddess came from beyond Dark Pit's line of sight, but he could safely assume that she was probably standing next to Pit. "My my, angel boys really aren't very resilient to sleeping drugs."

"What do you want with us, whore goddess?" Dark Pit was never one to censor his expressions of disdain, especially not when being suspended upside down. He was, however, surprised when the goddess didn't respond at all to his insult. Instead, the normally hyper-vain female continued with her evil gloat speech.

"What do I want? My dear Dark Pit, the only thing that _I_ want, is your life. Is that really too much to ask for?"

"Hey, Pittoo needs that you know, how else is he gonna live?" Dark Pit knew the other boy meant well, but sometimes, he really wished that Pit would learn to shut up and think before opening his trap.

"Ahh, and the lovely Pit has graced us with his _endearing_ voice. You know, when I first saw little Pitty over here I was rather surprised. He did lose some of that _handsome_ charm..."

"I see you're still as disgusting as ever," Dark Pit retorted. He could hear Pit squirming uncomfortably in the background. Even without his memories of the past battles with Phosphora, it still disturbed Pit to think that the thousand year old woman would make such lewd advances.

The goddess instead chose to walk round, finally allowing Dark Pit to see her face. Not that he really wanted to, after he laid his eyes on the horrible disfigurement that the ex-beauty had undergone. It looked like she had suffered horrendous burns on the right side of her face, leaving half of her head bald and covered in angry red scars.

"Oh my, Dark Pit, what is this? Do I sense some sort of fear in our bravest, coolest angel? How _adorable_." She smiled at him, twisting half of her face into a grotesque approximation of a grin, while the other side remained perfectly still. The dark angel spluttered, "wh-what happened to you. Who would do _this_?"

The lightning goddess laughed, a screeching witch's laugh, barely fitting of the immaculate lady she used to be. "Oh Dark Pit. You do _crack_ me up, dear. Why would you ever need to ask such a question, when in just a few more minutes, you'll find out yourself just how _I got these scars_." She turned the angel around, to allow him a full view of the imminent spectacle.

Strung in a similar fashion to himself, Dark Pit saw Pit slowly get lowered towards a vat of acid. The light angel was desperately trying to move his head away from the corrosive liquid below, struggling to raise his head and bite through the chains holding him in place. "Pittoo... I-I really could use your help now. I mean, I reallly really really need to not have my face burned off."

Dark Pit could only watch in horror as his reflection continued his descent towards an inevitably painful demise. Phosphora laughed at the hopelessness of the two angels. "Don't worry about your friend, you'll be joining him soon boy."

He gazed as the smaller angel disappeared beneath the rim of the vat. Immediately, the rattling of chains as Pit struggled to break free ceased, and the entire room was plunged into silence. Phosphora cackled madly again, pushing the dark angel towards the container where where he would face a similar fate.

Dark Pit could only stare at the spot where the other angel had been strung up just a few moments ago.

"Pit..."

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 4 is out. I had exams, so that sort of possibly accounts for why this one took super long to come out. But hey, it's done now, and there's the holidays, so maybe more chapters out during June? Depends on how I feel. Anyways, I realised that possibly people don't watch ****_inou battle wa nichijou-kei no naka de_****, which is where I got the root of origin (which is Sayumi's power) in chapter 2 from. Also, this chapter's one is pretty damn obvious, so feel ashamed if you didn't find it.**


End file.
